


Мальчишки

by The_Magnificent_7



Series: Тексты G–PG [16]
Category: Real Person Fiction, The Magnificent Seven (2016)
Genre: Actors, M/M, Pre-Slash, RPF, WTF Combat 2017
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-30
Updated: 2017-01-30
Packaged: 2018-09-19 06:40:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9422834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Magnificent_7/pseuds/The_Magnificent_7
Summary: Итан Хоук много думает о возрасте…





	

Когда Итан Хоук впервые знакомится с товарищами по «Семёрке» — заочно, по профайлам, которые приносит агент, то не вчитывается в биографические данные. Зачем? Там будет старина Дензел, а это уже знак качества. Качественного веселья на съёмочной площадке, в смысле.

Ли Бён-хон не производит на Итана особенного впечатления. Эти восточные мальчишки, все поголовно прыгучие, знатоки единоборств, любители втыкать острые предметы во всё, что движется. Что он будет играть? Просто повторит в кадре свои трюки, да и вся актёрская игра. Дал Бог напарничка. Впрочем, за драму будет отвечать он, Итан.

Драма Гуднайта Робишо Хоуку нравилась. Он вроде бы и блестящий стрелок, но боится сражений, такой, с внутренним надломом и совой за плечами. Самое оно, что может сыграть мужчина, который живёт на свете пятый десяток. Поймите правильно, Итану 45. Для девушек «А сколько мне дашь, милая?», а вот для драмы пятый десяток — самое то. Пожил на свете, посмотрел на мир, есть что выразить.

Потом они с подачи Дензела берут денёк и отправляются в загородный стрелковый клуб — так сказать, пристреляться друг к другу.

Ли предсказуемо быстро и предсказуемо красиво разделывает их всех. Что, он унёс реквизит с площадки? Ах, он не унёс, он, наоборот, принёс. Это его собственные ножи и «лучше не трогайте, мистер». Кто бы сомневался. Китайцы молятся на своё персональное оружие. Кореец? Одна холера!

Кажется, удел Итана — попадать в «молоко». Слишком много сангрии, за которую над ним ещё и посмеиваются. Дензел вживается в роль, что-то таинственно пьёт из фляжки. Что там должен хлестать Робишо? Бурбон? Нет, увольте. А вот у напарничка глаза с поволокой, как будто уже успел накуриться опия. Насмешливые глаза. Ох, уж эти восточные мальчишки. Их никто не может прочитать, поэтому они могут думать про тебя что угодно и вот так вот смотреть.

Зато быстро приносят сангрии, если попросишь. И ещё. Есть всё-таки преимущества у молодости: тебя пошлют, а ты одна нога там, другая здесь! И снова обнимаешь этими невозможными губами горлышко бутылки.

«Ты неправ, Гуди», — говорит ему старина Дензел. Дай-то Бог в 61 выглядеть не хуже, чем этот хитрый ублюдок!

Итан оскорбляется в лучших чувствах: «Я?!» — и отпивает бурбона. Что за прелестное пойло!

«Хватит шпынять Билли. Кто ещё тебя будет из кризиса вытаскивать и сов отгонять?»

«Ненавижу сов».

«О да, мерзкие твари. Но ты неправ, ты услышал?»

Итан не слышит, он спит тяжёлой головой на коленях мальчишки, который на год его старше. Но что такое год. И вообще. Эти белые вечно сочиняют драмы и с упоением в них играют. Времени же не существует.

Билли гладит занывший прямо во сне висок Робишо. Спи, это всё просто игра.


End file.
